Miltia Force
by leowisdom10
Summary: Join 14-year old Adam and 13-year old Sara as they battle with the army in a galactic civil war taking place in the year 3327  PS any reviews good or bad will give me reason to make more chapters so please tell me what you think about it


**Militia Force**

Prologue- Day 31

I watched as the coffin passed through the alley. As it passed by me I couldn't help but thinking it was my fault how this happened. I was thinking how I had been to slow and that if I was faster than there would be no funeral right now. Now I'm almost positive it's my fault that-, no I can't even say his name even in my thoughts it would bring it all back. I'll remember and tell you the story so you don't make the same mistake. It all started on that one mission…..

Chapter 1- Day 1

I was at the perfect vantage point, my targets were at range, no wind to mess up my shot, and no one knew I was here. Well, no one except my partner currently inside the base. All of a sudden the radio in the helmet turned on. " 'K Adam, I'm in and entering the radio silent zone." I turned on my end and replied, "OK Sara just be careful we may have good gear but I can't help you in there physically or informingly got it?" "Yea I got it. Jeez you would think I'm on my first mission the way you act." I silently laughed at her reply; it's just like her to act like this. "I'm just saying I want you out of there in one piece not coming back looking like Swiss cheese." There was no response, which probably meant she went in already.

She thinks that ever since we got these helmets in 3325 she's some super soldier. Our helmets are made from the strongest metal in the galaxy, Tectatanium; this metal needs over 3,000,000 pounds of pressure on it to put a dent the size of a fly into it. Thus our helmets are reserved for our "Burning Star" division. They were shaped like any old full covered helmet except the visor was made of a clear metal and the nose and mouth section was open for various attachments for specific situations. Anyway I just hope she doesn't blow the facility sky high before we get the data because she may have the normal cute, innocent look of a 13 year old girl but underneath that helmet is a short orange-haired heavy weapon specialist with a long barreled mini gun strapped to her back that is about 5 inches taller than her standing up.

Just then I looked back at the targets to find out that they are still chatting like the idiots they are. I also noticed an owl in the corner of my MPB (Magnetically Propelled Bullets) sniper rifle. Two minutes later I heard the owl perch behind me, and then I started to wonder why there have been no guard or patrol troops around. The targets moves then became really sporadic and there was no way I could get my kill with such random movements. Then it hit me as clear as day. _Owls aren't native on this planet_. I slowly reached for my pack and linked my camera to my helmet feed and sure enough it was an O.W.L. An Omni-powered winged lookout.

Its beak opened and I knew it was about to fire but I was too fast for it, I took out my silenced Campton pistol and took it out in three shots. I now knew patrols would be on their way and I put my helmet on over my short, black, spiky hair incase trouble started. I laughed at the thought of guards seeing me without my helmet pondering on how a 14 year old could cause such a ruckus.

Just when I heard the alarm of the building go off I heard guards coming in my direction. We were compromised. I made a mad dash to the facility and took care of the targets at close range sniper fire. This was bad, we were compromised, the targets that had to be wounded and taken were killed and I realized how slow I was today. It just came to mind that with all the alarms the targets didn't run take action or anything like nothing was happening. Something's wrong on the inside is what came to thought all of a sudden which meant something most likely happened to Sara.

I ran to the rendezvous point outside the first exit of the facility and I saw Sara running out. She saw me and turned. When I saw her I was scared out of my mind, which rarely ever happens. What scared me wasn't the about 1 inch deep gash welling blood across her lower mid-section or the multiple gashes on her arms, her left more cut up than her right. But the huge dent in her tectatanium helmet. The helmet was not only dented on the left side but a saw cracks all over the top section of the top of it. As soon as she turned to me she said, "Adam! We have to get out of here n-…" She then collapsed face flat before she could finish her sentence. I hurried and took out my med kit and put in constant clumps of cartonic clay in her huge gash to keep her from bleeding to death. This clay had a specific permeability where blood can manage to go through it yet stop excessive bleeding. Once her gash was filled enough I hoisted her up in my arms and proceeded to get back to our spacecraft called the, _Hopper_.

The _Hopper_ is called a hopper for a reason using our technology we get expand a particle of light to the size of a spacecraft and travel at speeds faster than light in it. The only downfall is that after opening, entering and exiting it takes about two to three days to recharge the light particle enhancement beam (LPEM). The _Hopper_ however, can open, enter and exit three times within 5 minutes of each opening. Yet another specialty reserved only for the Burning Star division.

After slipping past multiple guards looking for us we made it back to the _Hopper_. I quickly strapped Sara securely into the passenger seat in the transport room and headed for the cockpit. The ships engines roared to life and I sent it into the sky. It felt good to get off that planet, but my main struggle now was to get Sara some real medical help. Now it was all life or death for her and who knew if she was hanging on by a full two hands or rope or by a thread everything went to its usual silence as we entered the particle of light toward the planet of cities: Threshold Nova.


End file.
